


Rainy days

by Fuuma



Category: Altered Carbon (TV)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Het, Introspection, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: Da che si è risvegliato, Takeshi non ricorda ci sia stato un solo giorno senza pioggia.





	Rainy days

Da che si è risvegliato, Takeshi non ricorda ci sia stato un solo giorno senza pioggia.

Degli alberi che cantano e del rifugio tra le loro radici, sotto la foresta, sono rimaste solo le sue allucinazioni.

La mente è una creatura infida e alle volte si chieda se non sia lei la sua unica nemica e se basterebbe fare a pezzi la propria pila corticale per avere finalmente un po' di pace. Poi, però, Quell avanza tra le strade di Bay City e la sua mano è una carezza di pioggia contro la propria guancia, lo tocca come lo toccava nella foresta e lo guarda come lo guardava quando ancora era reale e non una pasticca bianca recuperata da uno zainetto rosa confetto o una boccata di fumo del decimo pacchetto di sigarette in una giornata sola.

Duecentocinquant'anni sotto ghiaccio. Fanculo a chi lo ha risvegliato e alla custodia che riveste ora – ci sono strascichi di una mente fragile impressi nella memoria muscolare: invisibili tic nervosi che si impone di ignorare e che non riconosce come propri, il sapore di nicotina rimasto sulla lingua dalla sua _riattivazione_ e quell'inclinazione fottuta di abbandonarsi alle allucinazioni come se da sempre avessero fatto parte di quel corpo.

Fanculo anche a Ortega, non importa quanto piccoletta sia rispetto alla custodia che riveste ora Takeshi (la propria originale non era così alta, ma ha rimbalzato tra corpi e stelle e ne ha indossate così tante da non sentir differenza alcuna), riesce sempre a raggiungere la sigaretta appena accesa e strappargliela dalle labbra. La getta in terra, sotto il tacco dei suoi anfibi.

«Detenerlo, cabron[1]! ¿Por qué tienes que hacer que mi vida sea tan imposible[2]?»

Lo schiaffo con cui lo colpisce è appena più fastidioso di una puntura sul mento, una scusa per toccare la pelle di Ryker e forse, in parte, anche l'anima di Takeshi.

«Dovresti prendertela con Elias o con te stessa, dolcezza. Sei tu quella che non è riuscita a farlo smettere.»

Una nuova sigaretta è già pronta per essere stretta tra i denti e il sorriso bastardo dello Spedi ha la bocca arrogante di Ryker, i suoi occhi schietti e quella nota drammatica nascosta tra le righe che puzza di benzina e polvere da sparo, tipica di chi ama giocare col fuoco. _Finché il fuoco non ti raggiunge._

La sigaretta, però, rimane spenta. Takeshi afferra un polso di Kristin, tira e quelle custodie sembrano fatte l'una per l'altra, perché le ginocchia di lei si incastrano immediatamente ai propri fianchi, le sue natiche strusciano sulle proprie cosce e anche attraverso lo strato sottile dei suoi slip riesce a _sentirla_.

Anche l'attrazione che prova per lei nasce da briciole che Ryker si è lasciato dietro. Ad alimentarla ci ha pensato lui – Takeshi – ma, _ehy!_ , è uno Spedi, non un cazzo di santo e Ortega è tutto quello che era Quell e tutto quello che non era. Ortega, soprattutto, è il suo ora e subito e _nessun per favore_ , in un presente di merda che gli sbatte pugni in faccia e gli affonda coltelli tra le costole.

«A-ah, prima questa, Kovacs» sibila lei, indicando la sigaretta. Gli tira perfino un altro schiaffetto, un po' più forte, dosando male la forza della mano sinistra.

Lui bestemmia, lei ride «Amo questo braccio».

Takeshi ci può scommette le palle che lo ama. Si volta e sputa la sigaretta tra le coperte. Sostituisce un vizio con un altro.

«Meglio» commenta Kristin.

_Sì, meglio._

Le risponde, però, con un ringhio e a denti serrati si avventa contro la sua bocca. Il bacio è guerra tra le labbra e tra le cosce di Ortega, contro cui solleva il bacino e strofina il pene senza alcun complimento. Le mani strette ai suoi fianchi, fin quasi a farle male – ma perfettamente conscio di quanto stringere, del limite in cui il dolore sono piccole fiammelle di piacere su cui soffiare per far divampare l'incendio e quando è con lei, nemmeno tutta la pioggia di Bay City può riuscire a spegnere il fuoco che ha dentro.

_Sì, cazzo, molto meglio._

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Detenerlo, cabron! = Smettila, bastardo!  
> [2] ¿Por qué tienes que hacer que mi vida sea tan imposible? = Perché devi rendermi la vita così impossibile?  
> \---  
> Scritta per la 6° Settimana del Cow-t8 @lande di fandom  
> Prompt: Portale di evocazione: Rinforzi da Titania - tra le 500 e le 999 parole, prompt pioggia


End file.
